(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extendable razor shaving apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a razor shaving apparatus having a telescopically extendable and retractable body with a manual handle at one end and a pivoting razor shaving assembly at its opposite end, and having a soap or lotion applicator detachably secured to the razor shaving assembly.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Prior art safety razors or disposable razors are commonly comprised of a handle having a razor blade carriage mounted at one end. Many prior art safety and disposable razors include disposable blades or disposable blade carriages that are detachably secured to the handle and replaced after a certain period of use.
A disadvantage often encountered with the use of prior art safety and disposable razors is that the limited length of the razor handle requires the user to be able to reach their hand holding the razor to substantially adjacent the area being shaved by the razor. The limited length of conventional razor handles does not extend the reach of the individual much further beyond the reach of their hands. This often presents a problem to women in pregnancy or with physical impairments who, because of their physical condition, find it difficult to bend over and reach the lower areas of their legs.
What is needed to overcome this problem is a razor shaving apparatus having a shaving blade that is extendable to varying distances from the handle of the apparatus. Such an apparatus would enable a user to extend the reach of a shaving blade of the apparatus significantly beyond the reach of their hands.